Regalo de Navidad
by Kizara Furenji
Summary: Es noche buena y Ulvida solo puede apreciar desde su ventana aquella alegria que tanto a añorado. Pero ella piensa que su vida jamas saldra de su monotonia. ¿sera ese dia la escepcion?...


_**HOLA!**_

_**Aquí traigo un fic que se me ocurrio de tanto oir una cancion xD y bueno ya que el fic tenia que ver con la navidad lo subi hoy.**_

_**Realmente no me quedo tan bien pero tiene algo que me gusta y no lo quise dejar sin publicar.**_

_**Aclaratoria:**_

_**-Este fic se ubica en la epoca victoriana y si no saben que es eso y no quieren averiguar en wikipedia vean Kuroshitsuji x3**_

_**-Ulvida lleva algo asi como un camison color crema.**_

_**-Hiroto lleva un par de pantalones negros, una camisa de botones blanca algo avierta y una chaqueta negra abierta pero al estilo smoquin desordenado xD**_

Navidad:

Siempre descrita como una época de felicidad, bendiciones, risas, amor, amistad y honestidad, donde los niños juegan con la nieve, reciben regalos y pasan en familia, los adultos disfrutan brindando con copas de vino hasta el amanecer y uno que otro cantaba o bailaba. Pinos decorados con esferas de colores y en la punta una estrella de oro o plata, no dejemos olvidados los deliciosos y vistosos postres como pasteles y galletas. Todos disfrutaban aquel día del año…realmente me daban envidia.

Aquel sentimiento de alegría, amor, amistad… jamás había estado en mí.

Mis padres eran dueños de varias compañías exitosas por lo tanto ganaban millones al año. Vivíamos en una gigantesca mansión, nada material nos faltaba y había oído a varias personas repetir lo mismo:

"Te envidio"…

¡Aquello era un pecado!, ¿como podían envidiarme? Mi vida estaba llena de hipocresía, no tenía amigos que no quisieran algo de mi, no tenia familiares que no intentaran sacar algo de mis padres, no tenia aquel amor que unos padres pueden dar a su hija, ellos me ignoraban totalmente. La que realmente tenia envidia era yo.

Aquel fue el último pensamiento que tuve antes de que unas lágrimas se desprendieran de mis ojos y rodaran por mis mejillas. Me encontraba frente a la ventana de mi habitación, admirando lo que no podía tener.

Me dirigí a mi cama y apague la única vela que mantenía mi recamara alumbrada, me acosté tomando una sabana para cubrirme del frio, cerre mis ojos y trate de sumierme en mis sueños sabiendo que seria la única chica que se dormiría temprano aquel día.

Desperté al escuchar un fuerte golpe. Mire a mi alrededor asustada y note que la ventana estaba abierta y una fría brisa entraba por esta haciendo que las cortinas se movieran onduladamente. Con pesadez me levante y la cerré, cuando di media vuelta para acostarme de nuevo, me tope con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, mi piel se erizo y retrocedi golpeándome la espalda con el vidrio de la ventana.

Se escucho una leve risa.

Segundos después de haberme recuperado del golpe lo mire aterrorizada. El dueño de aquellos ojos, que parecía que brillaban en la oscuridad, tenía el cabello rojo y su piel era tan blanca como el papel. Estaba… sonriendo… ME estaba sonriendo.

Trate de articular palabra pero cada vez que lo intentaba sentida como si se atoraran en mi garganta evitando que produjera sonido alguno.

-Hola- el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia adelante y yo reaccione pegándome aun más a la ventana.

El chico dejo escapar otra leve risa. Luego volvió a dar un paso acercándose más a mí.

-Aléjate!- grite asustada.

-Y si no lo hago que aras?- pregunto suavemente sin borrar su perfecta e insolente sonrisa.

Fruncí el entrecejo y trate de pararme firmemente para aparentar valentía pero mi tembloroso cuerpo no me dejo despegarme de la ventana.

-Quien eres?- pregunte lo mas confiada que pude.

- Mi nombre es Hiroto y…

-Que es lo que quieres?- lo interrumpí. Quería ser directa con el , su presencia me hacia sentir incomoda, ¿Cómo habría llegado a mi cuarto, si esta en el tercer piso?

-Pues este día as estado mas triste de lo normal y bueno tal ves la presencia de alguien te aria sentir mejor, pero preferí esperar asta que las calles estuvieran mas solas- ¿Normalmente? Acaso era un acosador? Esta no era la primera ves que nos veíamos? ciertamente su incomoda presencia era familiar.

-Te conozco de algún lado- pregunte pensativa.

-Tu no me conoces, jamás me as visto pero yo si- amplio mas su sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso?

-Deja de bromear y dime que quieres-Ya me empezaba a hartar de esta broma - dinero o que?.

-Dinero? Me crees un ladrón?- su rostro parecía molesto pero sus ojos y su sonrisa me decían que estaba jugando.

-Pues normalmente los humanos normales llaman a la puerta para entrar a una casa- dije con cierta ironía.

Hiroto rio- Lo haz dicho tu, solo los humanos hacen eso- dio un paso mas y la luz de la luna ilumino la parte inferior de su rostro y note unos no muy sobresalientes colmillos en su sonrisa.

-Un vampiro-Me quede paralizada. El temor lleno mi cuerpo rápidamente.

-No te asustes, no te are daño- dijo y luego se acercó aun más y nuestros cuerpos estaban a milímetros de juntarse.

En un arranque de valentía eleve mi mano derecha para golpearlo pero el pelirrojo me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca y luego me jalo hacia el rompiendo aquellos milímetros.

-Vine aquí para darte mi regalo y tú intentas golpearme- me susurro al oído.

En ese momento quería gritar pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Pego mi muñeca contra la pared y yo también me pegue a ella.

-Te ves preciosa bajo la luz de la luna- sonrió mirándome fijamente.

Con su mano libre enredo sus dedos en mi cabello azul y ágilmente me beso

Trate de alejarlo con mi mano izquierda pero era demasiado fuerte.

Sus labios estaban realmente fríos y su rostro esparcía un suave olor a menta.

Segundos después se separo.

-Queen - pronuncio mi nombre mirándome nuevamente.

Aparto uno de mis mechones blancos de mi cuello dejándolo descubierto.

¿Qué pretendía hacer?¿Acaso me iba a morder?¿iba a morir esa noche?

Sentí el rose de sus labios a lo largo de mi cuello, su tibio aliento me produjo un escalofrío y en un punto medio a lo largo de mi cuello deposito un pequeño beso con sus fríos labios.

-Feliz Navidad- me abrazo.

Cada parte de mi conciencia decía que esto estaba mal que tenia que hacer algo pero mi cuerpo no parecía estar conectado con mi conciencia.

Hiroto me soltó y abrió la ventana.

-Nos volveremos a ver- me miro y con una mano aparto un mechón de mi cara y me beso la frente- algún día- suspiro dedicándome una sonrisa pero esta a comparación de las anteriores tenia una pisca de tristeza.

Salto por la ventana y desapareció.

Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto, que había sido aquello. Mis temblorosas piernas cedieron y caí sentada al piso mirando perdidamente aquella ventana.

-Hiroto…

_**Es un one shot o algo asi...**_

_**espero que les aya gustado un poco porlomenos **_

_**bueno me despido **_

_**Sayo dejen reviews**_


End file.
